


The Woman

by hbthelonewolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, maybe more tags, they have a son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbthelonewolf/pseuds/hbthelonewolf
Summary: What happens when you see your fiancee with another woman?*Hope u enjoy!*





	The Woman

You were Zen's fiancee and you were getting married in the next 2 months. You stayed at your own penthouse since you were a heiress and could afford it. You met Zen during a play and became friends then eventually dated. Now you had an engagement ring.   
"Zen I might come home late today." You said calling him before you had to go to a meeting.  
"Of course my princess. I think I'll be late too." Zen said.  
"Bye Zen! Gotta go." You said before hanging up.  
You had never thought you would marry an actor since you were a heiress while he was a actor. Those were two totally different things! At first you didn't want to date actors and people with similar careers because they were famous and could easily cheat on you. You dated Zen because you trusted him to stay loyal just like how you were loyal to him.  
Once the meeting was over, you checked what you needed to do for the day on your phone.  
"Oh yeah! I baked cookies and wanted to give them to Zen. I'll just leave it on the kitchen counter for him." You murmured.  
Once you arrived after retrieving the cookies form your house, you put in the password and set the cookies on his kitchen counter.   
"I hope he enjoys them!" You said smiling.  
You were about to walk out the door when you heard voices.  
"What? I thought Zen was home late today." You thought.  
You quietly walked to the source of the noises and voices. You were in front of his bedroom. You quietly turned the knob and opened the door.   
"Zen?" You whisper.  
Zen was in front of you, but with another woman. He was kissing her passionately with both of their eyes closed and was starting to strip his and her clothes.  
Tears blurred your vision he cheated on you! Then searing white hot anger boiled you. YOU TRUSTED HIM AND HE CHEATED!! You strode over to them and slapped his face leaving a an angry handprint.  
"BASTARD!" You yelled and smacked the ring into his hands.   
"__?" He whispered eyes wide and jumped off the woman.  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" The woman yelled glaring at you.  
"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" You yelled slamming the door closed behind you.  
You were in tears and dashed down the stairs into the limo where the driver was waiting.  
"__!!! WAIT!!" Zen yelled running to you with only his shorts on.  
You slammed the car door closed and asked the driver to drive quickly to the one person you trusted the most and could relate to. Once you arrived, you were immediately escorted to the elevator. Once it dinged, you stepped out and collapsed onto the floor and crumpled up crying. Feet thudded and arms held you. Through your blurry vision you could see the person you trusted the most. Jumin.   
"__! What's wrong?!" He yelled and carried you to the couch.  
Once you had calmed down enough, you began to speak.  
"Z-Zen......c-cheated on me!" You cried out and sobbed into your knees.  
Jumin patted your back and handed you tissues while you cried.  
"T-Thank you Jumin. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you." You said quietly.  
"That son of a b****" Jumin cursed.  
"It's okay, some part of me knew this was going to happen some day but the rest of me trusted him and still loved him." You said.  
"Was I not good enough? What did I do wrong? I don't know what to feel anymore. I just feel empty and hollow now." You mumbled.  
"__. You are a wonderful person and Zen is an idiot for cheating on you and not realizing how amazing you are. You're kind, caring, honest, loyal, and you would do anything to make your loved ones happy and you would sacrifice yourself to keep others safe. You taught me to feel emotions and helped me through tough times without me asking you to. These things about you made me love you for a long time." Jumin said holding your hands.  
"Thank you Jumin for always being there for me and so on. That's why I love you too." You say.  
Jumin smiled and gave you a hug.  
"We can take things slow okay?" Jumin said.  
"Thank you for understanding." You say. After all, you were just recovering from breaking up with Zen.   
Two weeks passed and you stayed at Jumin's penthouse and got over Zen after crying all those nights. One day on the news, it was announced that Zen was dating a famous actress named Echo Girl and everyone was shocked that the actor and heiress broke up. It stayed on the news for a week which made you crumble, but Jumin was there by your side the whole time. Eventually you started dating and moved in with him. The public found out and flipped! After all it was pretty big when they found out two very powerful heirs and heiresses were dating. A month had passed when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door.   
"Sweetheart can you go check I'm going to change." You said walking into your bedroom. You were wearing your work clothes and changed into a t-shirt and shorts which was what you wore to sleep and untied your hair.  
"Of course honey." Jumin said and opened the door.  
"Long time no see." A voice said.  
"Who's there is it-......" You said but trailed off.   
Zen was standing at the door next to an angry Jumin.  
"What do you want?" You said tightly eyes welling up from your terrible ex.  
Jumin walked over and put an arm around your waist and wiping your eyes. You noticed how Zen's jaw clenched.   
"I-I broke up with Echo Girl and I need somewhere to stay for now. I promise I'll only be here for a day." He said.  
"We need to talk about it. Give us a minute." Jumin said guiding you to the kitchen.  
"Jumin, I don't know about this." You said quietly.  
"I know, but it's okay he's only going to be here for a day." Jumin said taking your hand and kissing it.  
"But-" You began but stopped when you thought it over.   
"Fine I guess." You mumbled.  
"Thank you for understanding." Jumin said smiling and walking you back to where Zen was standing.  
Hand in hand you told him the answer.  
"Yes Zen, you can stay for a day." You and Jumin said.  
"Are you guys dating?" He asked.   
"Yeah it's been on the news forever." Jumin said pointing to the TV that was on the news channel showing you and Jumin spotted on a date at a fancy steakhouse.  
"Oh." He said.  
"Anyway it's getting late so it's time to sleep." You said.  
"Okay, see you in the morning." Zen said and went in the guest bedroom.  
"Okay night Jumin." You said kissing him.  
"Do you want to spend the night with me in my room?" He asked.  
"Jumin, we're not even married yet and I don't want to get pregnant before I get married." You said. It was an Asian tradition to married before you had kids which was actually smart.  
"I know. Then good night Kitten." Jumin said smiling and went inside his room which was right next to yours.   
You walked in and get some sleep.   
You woke up to someone touching your thighs.   
"No stop. Go away Jumin, I'm tired." You mumbled kicking.  
The hand grabbed your thigh which wasn't a thing Jumin would do. You opened your eyes and saw Zen rubbing your thighs.  
"WHAT THE HELL-" You yelled but Zen clamped a hand over your mouth.   
Zen grinned and reached his hand deeper in your thigh.  
You immediately kicked his chest off you. You jumped off the bed and got your fists ready.   
"Come here, you were always mine." Zen said grinning opening his arms and coming closer.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" You yelled punching his stomach. He grabbed both of your hands tightly even through your struggling and punched your stomach causing you scream and collapse on the floor.  
"You will be mine now." He whispered moving closer.  
You were crying and pushing as far as you could to get away.   
"NO!!" You screamed.  
All of a sudden the door was kicked open and Zen flew across the room onto the bed because of someone's punch. Jumin was standing at the door clenching his jaw in anger.   
"BASTARD!! SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!" He yelled at Zen's crumpled form.   
"__? Are you okay?" He asked picking you up.  
"I-I t-think so. I tried to fight him but I got hurt." You managed to whisper. Zen's punch couldn't let you breathe properly. A sharp pain happened in your stomach and you clutched it groaning in pain.  
Jumin lifted your t-shirt and there was a red bruise the size of a fist. His hands shook and he immediately yelled for the guards to call the ambulance.  
Your vision started to go black and you were in so much pain. The last thing you saw was Jumin yelling at people before you blacked out.  
When you regained consciousness, you were in a room with Jumin typing on his phone holding your hand. You smiled.  
"Jumin?" You whispered.  
He immediately looked at you and his eyes went wide.  
"__!! You're awake!" He said crying.  
"Ow." You groaned clutching your stomach when you felt the pain.  
"I know dear. It's okay. You were bruised by that bastard. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He mumbled sadly.  
"I hate seeing you like this honey. It's okay. You tried your best. I love you. Let's just try to forget about this." You said smiling.  
"Okay." He said smiling back.  
You got discharged 2 days later. When you arrived at the penthouse you wanted to watch TV so Jumin grabbed some snacks and wheel chaired you to the couch.   
"Thank you Kitty." You smiled.  
You turned on the TV and breaking news was on.   
"Actor Hyun Ru Zen has been charged with sexual assault to his previous girlfriend the heiress __. Luckily __'s was there to get him away. News shows that she resisted and fought him but she got hit in the stomach getting a bruise. Now -" The news person said but you changed the channel.  
"I want to forget about it." You mumble while watching your favorite Korean drama, Legend of the Blue Sea.   
"I know. Um I have something to ask you." Jumin said nervously.  
"What's wrong Kitty?" You ask.  
Jumin bent down on one knee and pulled out a box.   
"__, you have shown me that I can have emotions and you've always been there for me. You care for others and have a beautiful heart and personality. You would fight for what's right and have stayed loyal to me. These things made me fall in love you. So would you be my life long companion?" Jumin asked staring into your eyes.   
"YES!! JUMIN I LOVE YOU!!" You scream and jump into his arms laughing and kissing him.  
1 Year Later.......  
It had been a year since that incident with Zen and you and Jumin are now married. The public went viral with the news and everyone congratulated you and Jumin. Many business men stared enviously at Jumin and many business women glared at you enviously. Now you were pregnant with a son that Jumin was very happy about. Both of you went crazy with the baby things and spent a lot of money. Whatever you craved, you got it and whenever you're feet ached because of the weight of the baby, you got foot massages. It was night time and you were sleeping next to your husband, when all of a sudden you felt wet on your legs. You woke up to investigate and saw that the sheets under you were soaked. Then a sharp kick was in your stomach and you realized what was happening. Your water broke! You shook Jumin.  
"What's wrong kitten?" He mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes.   
"MY WATER BROKE!!" You yelled.  
"WHAT?!" He yelled back.   
Then you were rushed to the hospital and in labor.  
"Breath __, It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You're doing great." Jumin said holding your hand and running with the doctors through your groans of pain.  
It took 8 hours to give birth but you managed. Jumin nearly passed out twice and the nurses and doctors had to catch him. Your son was given to you later when he was all clean and healthy.   
"Honey what should we call him?" You said smiling when Jumin stared at the baby in tears.  
You two pulled out the book of names.   
"Wait!! Stop right there!" You said pointing to a name.  
"I think that name is wonderful __." Jumin said smiling.  
"Have you chose a name yet?" The doctors and nurses asked.  
"Yes, we have decided on the name. Our son will be named Taemin, so he will be Taemin Han." You and Jumin said.  
"That is wonderful. Can we tell people?" The doctors and nurses asked.  
"Of course." You and Jumin said.  
When you went home and settled down the baby, you and Jumin stood over the baby crib watching the baby sleep.  
"__, thank you for giving me a family." Jumin said in tears.  
"Of course sweetheart. I know how much you wanted a family and I know you'll be a great father." You said.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He kept saying.  
"Come on honey, it's time to sleep." You said and climbed in bed.   
Once everything was settled down, you laid with Jumin's arms around you.  
"Kitten?" He whispered.  
"What?" You grumbled sleepily.  
"Maybe..... We can have a daughter?" He whispered into your ear.  
You smiled.  
"I agree Kitty." You turned around and whispered in his ear.  
Jumin pounced on you and the fun began.

 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave comments! By the way I totally recommend Legend of the Blue Sea! They have it on Youtube and Viki. Another recommended Korean drama is Suspious Partner which you can watch on Viki.  
> Note: Viki is free just in case you're wondering.


End file.
